


The Book - Cullen

by whenmysoulsings



Series: Cullen and Ihrá [5]
Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Skyhold
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-10
Updated: 2016-01-10
Packaged: 2018-05-13 00:06:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5686888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenmysoulsings/pseuds/whenmysoulsings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Some days ago this idea came to my mind and I decided to write it down, though it does not fit in the storyline properly. This takes place a little bit later. Cullen and Ihrá are in Skyhold and they haven’t kissed yet, but they had a nice chess game…so, here we are…</p>
    </blockquote>





	The Book - Cullen

**Author's Note:**

> Some days ago this idea came to my mind and I decided to write it down, though it does not fit in the storyline properly. This takes place a little bit later. Cullen and Ihrá are in Skyhold and they haven’t kissed yet, but they had a nice chess game…so, here we are…

Cullen took the pair of leather boots in front of his bed and slipped into them. He did not want to put on his whole outfit, just enough to make his way through Skyhold without everyone looking at him curiously.  
He heard that the Inquisitor was back. She had been away for three weeks and they haven’t heard much of her; even the few information they’ve got weren’t enough for Cullen to be unconcerned. Meanwhile he had to admit that the word _friendship_ could not nearly express what he really felt for her. In her presence he felt comfortable and happy, but at the same time nervous, excited and confused.

"I think you're falling in love, my friend." , he whispered to himself and sighed.

Cullen knew that it was a little too late to visit her in her room, but he wanted to be sure that she was fine and fortunately a carrier had come in, before he wanted to go to bed, to give him the book which Ihrá asked him to get for her. For him this was reason enough to get dressed again and visit her. He felt elated. He remembered the last time he had met her when they had played chess together in the garden – she nearly won the game. Whenever she had made a move which stalemated him, her eyes shone in excitement. He had tried to protract the game as long as possible, just to watch her face and hear her voice. The memories where sweet and he felt a warmth in his stomach spreading into every corner of his body.

The hall was almost empty and no one noticed him when he opened the door to her quarter and following the steps up to her door. In front of it the certainty he had, when he left his room, was gone. Perhaps she was sleeping already or changing? She was back for some hours, if she had wanted to see anybody she would have been downstairs to see him or anybody else. Cullen clutched his hand around the book and took a deep breath. I won’t get any sleep if I don’t see her, he thought.

Taking all his courage he knocked at the door softly, not to wake her up if she was sleeping. No sound. He placed his ear on the door and listened concentrated but he couldn’t hear anything. Just a little glimpse if she is really sleeping, he said to himself, knowing that he would probably pass her privacy. He didn’t make any noise when he opened the door slowly and walked in silently. The candles where burning and he saw her bow and quiver on her desk, her clothes laying on a chair her boots in front of it. Her bed was untouched and a bloomy scent was in the air. Where is she, he thought while looking around. Suddenly he heard a low gasp and something that sounded like a splash. His eyes followed the direction where the splash came from and without realizing it, his legs moved and he found himself behind the curtain to her bathroom. It wasn’t closed completely so he could glimpse through it and all at once he felt his blood ran cold.

Ihrá was sitting in her bathtub. Her long hair wasn’t tied and fell over the edge of the tub like huge brown waves. Her right leg rested on the edge and warm steam curled from it. The tub was a little diagonal in the room – he heard that she had moved it with the help of Varric and Iron Bull, to have a better view from the window – and this allowed Cullen not to watch only the back of her head. He could see her one hand between her legs, moving up and down slowly. A voice in his head shouted, he should leave right now. What if she hears him? What if someone else comes to visit her, seeing him hiding behind the curtain, and watching the Inquisitor while taking a bath and … and…doing what she does… . The warnings perished under the blood pulsating in every fiber of his body. Caught by the situation he was fevered; on the one hand, watching her while she was touching herself ecstasized him and on the other hand being here hidden behind the curtain. He felt guilty, ashamed and totally full of passion and arousal what let the sensation of shame grew bigger in his stomac. His shaft became harder and he tried to breathe without making a noise. I’ll die right now if she hears me, he thought but despite of the fear he was not able to move away.

Her gasps got sharper, she hummed a groan and the movement of her hand became faster. Ihrá’s voice began to rise and Cullen had to bear down the desire to put his hand on his shaft. She groaned louder interrupted by gasps and her voice:

”…Oh Cullen!”

He froze immediately. Did she say my...my...name?!  
He dug one hand in his hair, leaving his view and leaning against the cold wall next to the curtain, still hearing her, but in his mind he heard the echo of her voice, calling his name in full arousal. Just in this second the book slipped out of his sweaty hands and fell down on the ground. Cullen gulped back a curse and sneak as fast as he could to the couch. The last thing he could hear before he stood next to the couch, was how she left the tub. Leaning against the balustrade he quickly tried to think of something else and hoped that his cheeks were not as red as they felt.

“Who’s there?”

Ihrá stepped out of her bathroom, wrapped in a cloth which she hold tight with her hand. In her other hand her dagger. Cullen cleared his throat and Ihrá jumped and looked at him surprised.

“Inquisitor, I’m sorry to come in. I knocked and heard something and it sound like my name, so I stepped in.” He bit on his tongue for mentioning that he had heard something, especially something that sound like his name…

Warily she was looking at him. He knew this kind of look. When she had to judge people in the name of the Inquisition, her eyes were focused on the person to watch for any traitorous reaction. Now her eyes were on him and rating his excuse. She raised her left eyebrow and tilted her head a little. I’m a bad liar, she will never ever believe me, I’m such a son of a Bi…I have to tell her the truth; I’m doomed.

“Inquisitor I…”

“I can’t imagine where the sound you’ve heard came from”, she disturbed him and put the dagger on her desk  
“but now you are in, tell me what I can do for you?”

Cullen relaxed as good as possible being with the half-naked Inquisitor in the same room. Anyway she seemed to believe his story and this relieved him.

“I’ve got the book for you, you remember? When we played chess I told you about the fairy tales I was told when I was a child. You wanted to know more about them and I…”

He lifted his hand with the book to show it to her. She smiled and Cullen’s legs turned to jelly. The warmth he felt for her came back and he his lips formed a smile too. Her grey eyes shone bright like the moon and it seemed for him that time went on slower. Cullen realized that she moved on to him, her hips swaying softly under the cloth, which got more and more sodden. Focus on her eyes, he demanded himself, don’t look at her breast and especially not her nipples, shining through. He had to take a deep breath when she stood just one step away from him. He could smell her, the scent of the lotions she used and see the drops on her shoulder, slipping down slowly. Don’t touch her, his mind warned him, stay cool and breathe. Her sweet lips opened and she said

“And that’s all, Commander?”  
“Ehm, …yes…no…”, Cullen spluttered, “I …we have not get much information about you…ehm your last journey…we…ehrm I…”, I’m making a fool of me, he thought and drove his hand though his hair kneading his neck.  
“I wanted to get sure, that you are right.”

He looked down on his feet, then lifted his head. She was still smiling with a flicker in her eyes.

“That is very sweet of you, Commander.”

She answered and he wasn’t sure but the tips of her ears looked reddish. Seconds passed and it became harder and harder for Cullen to restrain himself.

“So, I see you are perfectly well and I’ll go to bed.”

He laid down the book on her desk and turned around to leave the room. He had arrived the balustrade when he heard her voice:

“Commander…?” she said and he turned his head to her, clenching his hand tight around the wood. “Thank you for your … thoughtfulness.”

He gave him a whimsical grin, turned around, let the cloth fell down and ambled back to her bathtub, disappearing behind the curtain.

“Have a good night and sweet dreams, Commander.”

Her voice freed him from his numbness when he admired the beautiful view on her naked back and her skin. “A night to remember.” He whispered to himself and left her alone.


End file.
